


Una y otra vez

by battyMadison



Series: Elecciones [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Eventual Happy Ending, Hannibal Being Hannibal, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Mess, Heavy Angst, M/M, Psychological Torture, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Mess
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison
Summary: Hannibal despierta en su cómoda cama, descansado y con el cuerpo sin ninguna herida. El problema está en que la noche anterior viajó hasta donde Bedelia luego de destripar a Will y matar a Abigail. ¿Cómo es posible que esté repitiendo el día? Tendrá que encontrar la fórmula perfecta que le permita cambiar de jornada, incluso si eso significa quitarle la vida a quien se convirtió en su corazón y también en su traidor.--Fix-it de Mizumono, donde Hannibal está pegado en un time loop y obviamente todas sus soluciones son tan horribles como él. A ver si viviendo tantas veces sus errores entiende por fin que amar no tiene que significar doler.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Elecciones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058147
Comments: 55
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Las gotas de lluvia Hannibal no las siente golpear su piel pero sí la humedad calar por su interior. Nunca ha sufrido una sensación similar: tan vacío, con un hueco en su centro, un apuñalamiento a sus vísceras. Su mente aguarda en silencio mientras su corazón no quiere palpitar; las emociones que hasta hace momentos lo empujaban en su cocina se han convertido en mudez.

Es que no siente nada, ni siquiera con la visión de Will Graham desangrándose tras su traición. No siente nada al pensar en la vida que está dejando. No siente nada al saberse solo como lo ha estado siempre, rechazado en su aspecto más íntimo por el único ser con la capacidad de aceptarlo.

(Quien lo engañó. Quien lo vio pero no lo quiso. Quien no lo eligió).

El resto de su escape lo realiza de manera autómata: ir la casa de Bedelia encontrándola ahí, una figura de hielo; limpiarse la sangre; charlar frente a la frialdad bañada de terror en las expresiones delicadas de la mujer.

El entumecimiento que lo acompaña desde que utilizó la cuchilla filosa no lo abandona en ningún momento. Ni siquiera cuando cierra los ojos y se duerme obligando a su cerebro a centrarse en el amplio futuro que se sienta a sus pies. Solo en eso, en Florencia y en lo que lo espera.

Nada de ojos azules profundos y la textura de rizos mojados en la punta de sus dedos.

Nada más.

-

-

-

Despierta sin el aroma de Bedelia agotando el aire con el que se fue a acostar.

Despierta en su cama, en Baltimore. Sin el olor a sangre que dejó en su casa.

Despierta y Hannibal deja unos segundos pasar hasta cerciorarse de lo que sus sentidos le muestran, por imposible que parezca, tomando la tablet que suele dejar en su velador y registrando con sus propios ojos lo que apunta estar sucediendo.

Es el día anterior.

¿Cómo? Lo ocurrido la noche pasada no es un fragmento de su imaginación.

Sin embargo al descender de su cama sin dolores en su cuerpo y visitar su cocina luciendo sin ninguna mancha, la realidad parece haberse desdoblado; el empirismo demostrándole lo obvio: es el mismo día.

Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero recuerda tan bien. La traición de Will, su falsa entrega, su falsa comprensión, sus mentiras. La necesidad por hacerlo pagar, por empujarlo a su nivel de sufrimiento.

La destrucción de Jack, de Abigail. Por supuesto.

Tener a su querido Judas entre sus brazos y abrirle las entrañas, dispuesto a hacerlo sentir una mínima parte de su dolor.

Su temblorosa voz diciéndole que sí lo cambió, tan arrogante incluso mientras derramaba sangre en su piso.

El solo hecho de pensar en eso lo carcome y deja sus labios hecho una firme línea, sus pensamientos llenos de esa ira descontrolada que lo llevó a esperar en su casa por la llegada de Will.

¿Cómo es posible? Vuelve a pensar.

La maquinación del tiempo ha sido una temática llamativa a lo largo de sus años, en especial durante su juventud debido a los deseos por traer de vuelta a su hermana, o al menos, reparar la situación.

¿Podría ser que algo así ocurrió?

Pero no tiene conocimiento de cómo. No entiende el por qué.

Así es cómo prepara para el día; su perfecta memoria entregándole el detalle de lo que hizo ayer incluyendo aquel terrible instante traicionado al saber que Will solo buscó destruirlo.

Es tanta la furia que ese pensamiento le trae.

Es una humillación. Por primera vez se dejó ver, se permitió sentir, y ese fue el pago que recibió: Will prefiriendo seguir ignorante, negándose a sí mismo y al regalo que le dio.

Siente que dejarlo en la cocina no fue suficiente, ni siquiera degollar a Abigail.

Debió aplastarlo y convertirlo en su mayor obra; en la despedida del destripador antes de tomar un nuevo curso de vida. Solo sacándolo de este mundo puede reanudar su libre y perfecta existencia.

Eso es, se da cuenta, necesita amputar totalmente a Will Graham. Necesita exterminar la semilla que implantó en él; la detestable debilidad, este inconcebible malestar de saberse solo. Necesita eliminarlo por completo, deshacerse de su vida. No es suficiente haberlo dejado pendiendo de un hilo en un mundo, necesita asegurarse de que nunca más compartirán del mismo aire.

Son aquellas las ideas que lo acompañan mientras se prepara para conducir hasta Wolf Trap.

-

-

-

Siendo las 8:40 horas, Will le abre la puerta en sus pijamas como tantas otras veces. Ya seguro del bando en el que siempre ha estado, Hannibal puede notar la tensión en el borde de su mirada; su fuerte mandíbula apretarse al encontrarse con sus propios ojos.

—Creí que nos veríamos en la noche para la cena.

Es lo único que le dice antes de girarse para permitirle la entrada, descuidando la clase de depredador que le sigue. Hannibal pone atención a que los perros no están dentro, seguro que en el patio jugando, así que, tal y como lo pensó en el camino, es rápido en sus movimientos.

Y es que Will tampoco se lo espera, caminando todavía hacia su living, murmurando detrás de dientes sobre el estúpido estado de su vida.

Es de esa forma cómo Hannibal se acerca más y más hasta apretar el pecho contra su espalda, un brazo agarrándole la cintura con toda su fuerza y la otra aferrándolo de la garganta, oprimiendo los pequeños huesos hasta romper la piel. Will, desconcertado, intenta echarse hacia atrás, golpearlo con su nuca, pero su pelea es con un experto en esto y Will no es el primer hombre de su tamaño y altura al que despide así.

Manos desesperadas golpean sus riñones, rasguñan sus brazos, tiran de su pelo; pies descalzos tratan de romper sus piernas, patearlo para soltarse. Hannibal no dice nada, manteniendo su silencio todos los segundos que se estiran en el tiempo hasta que lo siente empezar a desvanecerse; la intensidad de sus movimientos bajando hasta quedar quieto.

De a poco libera la mano con la que estrujó su tráquea y nota la sangre entre sus uñas, en sus dedos; cómo la cabeza de Will cae contra su clavícula en una parodia de otro tipo de situaciones que se ha imaginado. Ahí es cuando se cerciora y fácilmente se la gira hasta escuchar un pequeño sonido al romperse el cuello.

Lo deja caer esta vez, a diferencia de cómo ocurrió en su cocina. Se siente lejano en ese instante, análogo al titiritero al que Will lo comparó una vez, por fin cortando las cuerdas de su juguete fallido.

De pie mira el cuerpo: el sonrojo de asfixia dejando de a poco sus mejillas mientras la sangre para de correr dentro de sus venas; la torpe forma que hacen sus piernas cruzadas; algunas hebras de cabello claro en sus dedos laxos, una muestra de su inútil intento por sobrevivir.

Nota otras cosas: esos horribles pantalones de buzo con los que duerme dejando ver sus blancos tobillos, la camiseta con una mancha de sudor entre sus axilas; un pequeño agujero en la manga y en el cuello. Nota también que sus rizos se desparraman en el suelo; que sus labios quedaron entreabiertos pero que la expresión de angustia que suele acompañarlo sí lo abandonó, por fin tranquilo.

Will Graham dejó de existir.

Algo similar a la náusea se inicia en sus tripas, le empieza a recorrer por el estómago.

Escucha a los perros comenzar a ladrar con fuerza, raspando la puerta de atrás y buscando entrar a la casa. Con solo una mirada más hacia lo que fue Will Graham se vuelve a su vehículo, en un estado similar a autopiloto.

Aún no aparece, eso sí, la sensación de regocijo, de paz que creyó que le sería premiada al realizar este ajuste en sus acciones. Al satisfacer la ira que lo envuelve cuando piensa en el único perjurio al que ha sido sometido y peor, por quien más le ha importado.

No aparece cuando se sube al auto y recuerda a Will sentado con él, expresión tan arisca como siempre. Tampoco aparece tras entrar a su hogar, al pasar por la cocina, al subir a su dormitorio a bañarse, a limpiarse.

Will está muerto, por su mano, por sus propios pecados.

(Le intentó dar su absolución, le dijo que lo perdonaría y eso también fue rechazado. ¿Qué culpa puede tener?).

¿Y si mañana es otro día?

(¿Y si tiene que vivir en un mundo así?).

No se deja avanzar por ese hilo de pensamiento. Will jugó con fuego, jugó sabiendo las alternativas, conociendo bien cómo funcionaba el tablero.

Aun así y mientras sostiene esas divagaciones, sus manos siempre firmes ante cualquier situación tiemblan al secarse el cabello, al abotonarse la camisa. Trata de recordar la sensación de la piel de Will, cálida en ese momento en que sus cuerpos se toparon, tan similar al abrazo en su cocina.

¿Por qué Will le provocó hacer esto? ¿Por qué Will no cambió de decisión después de que le entregó tanto?

Es terrible, es terrible seguir sintiéndose así. Entumecido. Solo tras Mischa sufrió de esta manera; acostumbrado después a un regocijo poco natural al disfrutar de la vida, propio de su poco temor ante la muerte, de su superioridad ante los demás.

Pero sigue sintiéndose destruido, perdido. Debió haber encumbrado el cuerpo, haberlo elevado, solo que no tuvo tiempo con esos malditos perros ladrando.

(Nada tienen que ver las náuseas al ser consciente de su muerte, al enfrentarse con su cadáver).

Baja hasta su sala donde se sienta cerrando los ojos y pensando en su palacio mental, en la reconfiguración que tendrá qué hacer de sus habitaciones. Necesita borrar a Will Graham, a ese horrible error que le ha transformado la vida; ni en muerte lo deja en paz.

El tiempo se desvaneces, no tiene sentido de cuánto ha pasado en esa actividad porque aún lo está haciendo al momento en que escucha la irrupción en su casa, puertas rompiéndose al igual que las ventanas.

Por supuesto. Debió de haber escapado, un desliz tan _amateur_.

Ya no es posible con el equipo SWAT y sus ridículos trajes llegando hasta donde se sienta, liderados por supuesto que por Jack Crawford.

—¿Qué tal? Me imagino que la cena se adelantó —saluda sin levantarse.

El rostro del hombre parece haber envejecido una década, manteniéndose inamovible sin responder. Algunos de sus hombres se acercan de manera mecánica y Hannibal se deja hacer; el entumecimiento que se ha apoderado de su cuerpo acompañado por un cansancio que nunca ha experimentado.

Tal vez una aventura en la cárcel es lo que necesita, piensa sin atención, fuera de su mente y alejando la idea que tenía solo el día anterior de no perder su libertad.

—¿Habrás visto lo que te dejé en Wolf Trap entonces? —se levanta para que le pongan las esposas, ignorando a los otros cerdos, ojos fijos en Jack, quien sigue sin contestarle.

Lo demás no importa.

Su increíble mente le permite desaparecer, ignorar lo que pasa a su alrededor; el camino hasta la camioneta, el viaje hasta los cuarteles; solo sabe que es de noche por la oscuridad del cielo. Perdió todas las horas del día sumido en tratar de eliminar a su traidor.

Will Graham ya no está. Nunca más le dedicará una mirada amarga, una media sonrisa. Una metáfora completa revelando su psicología.

Y él nunca más le podrá cocinar. Ni mostrar ciudades, Florencia. Nunca podrá averiguar si su gusto por la violencia podría profundizarse.

No piensa en otras cosas que ya no serán posibles, borradas de su palacio mental (el sabor de sus labios, la calidez de su piel excitada, sus expresiones bajo placer y no dolor. Su maldita sonrisa).

Solo sabe que lo han dejado en un cuarto cerrado a la espera de hacerle los procedimientos de detención, al igual que a los que Will y hasta Frederick Chilton tuvieron que someterse en algún momento.

Con disonancia de aquello, mente casi despejada de pensamientos más allá de seguir reconstruyendo su palacio, sus habitaciones; es que nota el reloj y ve como la manilla avanza y avanza hasta marcar el inicio de un nuevo día. De, quizás, una repetición.

Y mentiría si confesase que en ese momento no desea nada más.

-

-

-

No quiere matar a Will.

Es lo que entiende tras despertar una vez más en su suave cama. 

Cuando lo castigue tomará un camino diferente, una línea que no provoque deshacerse de su existencia. No quiere volver a sentir ese hueco que lo hunde más y más, descontrolando la genial disposición de su poderío psicológico, entorpeciendo sus actos y volviéndolo banal.

Qué terrible ha sido haber desarrollado aquella debilidad a estas alturas, cuando era tan intocable. 

No, no puede matarlo. En sus manos aún queda la sensación fantasma que fue quitarle la respiración, su mente aún se tuerce con el pavor de pensar en elevarlo, de convertirlo en arte: de tomar conciencia de su asesinato (cómo escapó al ver su cuerpo, al sentir a sus perros, huyendo como un animal).

Realiza sus quehaceres porque el día es como si pasara por un guión, solo pensando en las posibilidades de que esto sea algún evento pre establecido y él, sujeto relativo al tiempo. Que de alguna forma inaudita esté siendo capaz de deconstruir la realidad. 

Intenta imitar sus opciones, pensando en eso y en cómo dirigir la furia que todavía lo consume (¿cómo podría abandonarlo? Nunca se ha enfrentado a un problema de este tipo, a estos sentimientos).

Es así que de nuevo se encuentra con Will en su cocina, tocado por la lluvia y tembloroso como un animal, ojos gigantes paralizados en su figura, su boca una mueca dura.

Y recuerda su cuerpo roto por su mano. Y recuerda su traición. 

Por eso es que no se acerca a él para destriparlo sino que llama a Abigail. No es difícil sostenerla como lo hizo alguna vez su padre al inicio de todas las cosas (parece tan lejano aquel momento).

—Un futuro se abrió para nosotros y lo rechazaste, Will —afirma pensando en sus planes, tan arruinados—. La crisálida de ese camino contenía un regalo para ti.

Will lo sigue apuntando pero todo en él luce desamparado, su hombros caídos ante la escena—. ¿Por qué?

Le pregunta cómo si no entendiese. Como si no fuera fácil saber lo que ocurre, la intención que debió haber predicho.

Y pese a todo eso, Hannibal lo sigue necesitando tanto.

—Baja el arma, Will. El camino roto se sigue sosteniendo pese a tus acciones.

Y como su cordero aún temeroso, él la deja caer. Y Hannibal comprende que Will es todavía incapaz de hacerle verdadero daño, de dispararle.

Suelta a Abigail quien se queda congelada, llorando, derrumbándose en el suelo.

Así es que camina hacia él, tomando su brazo y arrastrándolo de la cocina (tiene experiencia de hacer lo mismo cuando lo tuvo en sus estados de fuga o ad portas de convulsionar). Se lo lleva silencioso, como una marioneta, ni siquiera cuando levanta el abrigo encima de Alana, ni cuando lo sube al auto, hace algo por huir.

No pone resistencia, tan diferente al hombre que lo apuntó tres veces en dos cocinas, quien le juró su venganza. Incluso, quien se defendió para no morir.

Toma rumbo a la casa en el acantilado, decidiendo dejar pasar el destino de Bedelia. 

Sigue sin embargo iracundo, herido, pero lo tiene consigo y es todo lo que importa, es lo que sabe. Lo tiene consigo y no se detendrá a ver qué sucede ante cada decisión, solo hasta raspar el interior de Will y cultivar su bestia, lo quiera o no. Es una criatura indecisa que tendrá que domar.

—¿Por qué, Hannibal? —su nombre en esa voz le produce un dolor que no es físico, pero Will no lo mira, su rostro hacia la ventana—. Haberte conocido es lo más terrible que me ha pasado. Algo se ha podrido dentro de mí y no tengo fuerzas para sacarlo. No tengo fuerzas para continuar oponiéndome.

—Tus decisiones son propias, bien te di la oportunidad para que eligieras. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que no habría más piezas?

Y Will todavía no le dedica sus ojos, tono seco y bajo, una risa triste—. Porque yo nunca pedí estar en tu juego. Yo solo quise que me escucharas, que fueras mi amigo, el resto fue un horrible dominó. ¿Pero eso qué vale? Me tienes acá ¿qué importa mi voluntad?

El silencio continúa y pese a todo se siente vacío y como si Will no estuviera ahí donde se lo ha imaginado. Puede observarlo por el espejo, su mirada sombría, su desolación.

Y Hannibal sigue sin contestar, solo observa el reloj en su muñeca, la manilla avanzar y avanzar hasta marcar con tanta simpleza las 12:00.


	2. Chapter 2

Despierta.

Su cama sigue sintiéndose igual de perfecta aunque ni eso elimina su mal humor al recordar los sucesos anteriores.

Will hubiese puesto resistencia pero habría terminado evolucionando como lo ha hecho hasta ahora. Es un tronco que no se rompe, que saca ramas y ramas para seguir sobreviviendo. Es impredecible pero tan adaptable, la única persona capaz de seguirle el juego.

Ese no habría sido un mal futuro, mejor que los dos anteriores. Habría obtenido su compañía, su tolerancia a regañadientes. 

Sin embargo se da cuenta que no hubiese sido suficiente. Que no quiere un seguidor, que no quiere moldear su aceptación. Y es considerando todo eso que el desagradable vacío que lo oprime por completo, que le quita la sinfonía a su mente, continúa persiguiéndolo. 

¿Por qué Will no podría elegirlo nada más? ¿Por qué solo lo habría hecho mediante Abigail?

Porque eso es.

Es que Will no lo prefiere a él, no opta por su relación aquí y quizás en cuantos otros mundos; es que le dio su confianza, lo que podía entregarle al menos, y Will se la rechazó.

Ahora que le perdonó la vida y lo eligió para unírsele en el tablero Will le pagó con esto, con un conformismo bañado de desesperanza. Y solo por salvar a una joven con quien apenas y tuvo una conexión.

No.

Por eso en esta nueva repetición maneja hasta la casa con solo una misión como objetivo.

Y no es arte lo que comete es simplemente quitar una vida cuando degüella a Abigail; sus ojos gigantes aterrados, incomprensibles ante la acción. Esa vulnerabilidad que entrenó en ella, bajo su secuestro, facilitando su cacería.

Y las horas siguen y siguen y pronto está de nuevo bañado en sangre con Will frente suyo.

 _Elígeme_ , piensa. _Sin ningún elemento adicional, solo quien soy. Déjame ser tu primera opción_.

Y Will lo mira con agua bajando por su frente—. Se suponía que te irías.

—No podría hacerlo sin ti.

Como ha sucedido, el momento se estira doblegando el tiempo. Y Will lo apunta con sus manos tiritando, imposibles de pegarle un tiro—. ¡¿Por qué mierda, Hannibal, por qué puta mierda no te podías ir?! —su voz se corta—, te llamé, maldita sea, te avisé.

—Te di un regalo que no quisiste, Will. Te mostré mi interior y lo negaste aún después de presenciarlo. Uno de nosotros no se irá de acá.

Y en el rostro de Will la humedad se renueva—. Solo conociéndote supe cuánto me podría odiar a mí mismo.

—¿Y tu lamento? Dime, ¿no quieres conocer más?

El arma cae con un simple sonido. Will luce desamparado, una versión débil a las anteriores con tantos sentimientos oprimiendo sus facciones—. Soy quien he sido siempre, Hannibal, y solo una vez podría haberte detenido por mi mano, esa en la que el destino te salvó. Ahora no tengo opción real, así que elimino la alternativa. 

Y Hannibal camina hacia él, estirando su mano, ojos en la entrada. Pero Will no se le acerca, su forma inquieta moviéndose hacia la pared, sosteniéndose de esta hasta bajar al suelo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

 _Oh_.

No lo acompañará.

Pero tampoco puede matarlo.

Y Hannibal no volverá a cometer aquel acto sabiendo lo que siente al hacerlo.

Es un segundo eterno el que dedica para grabar su querida cara; su angustia y ruptura antes de solo continuar con sus pasos, cabeza alzada. Comprendiendo y no comprendiendo.

(Por primera vez piensa en aquella llamada de aviso. En el significado detrás. Piensa sin entender por qué Will habría de darle una oportunidad para escapar cuando todo su juego era para cazarlo. Piensa en la desesperación en su voz al encontrarlo aún en su casa, en que quizás, en que tal vez, sí quería dejarlo ir).

Por el resto del viaje hasta donde Bedelia se mantiene en esta atmósfera. Se siente así hasta tumbarse en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño mientras espera por el tic tac.

-

-

-

Al despertar ya sin sorpresa en su propia cama decide pasar el día solo, ir a la casa del acantilado, deshacerse de Abigail y dedicarse a pensar en lo que está ocurriendo.

¿Por qué está dentro de este ciclo temporal?

Y mejor todavía ¿a qué se debe que no pueda romperlo?

Se pasa las horas entre ecuaciones, matemáticas y libros de física, ignorando su teléfono móvil y las llamadas perdidas. Se pasa el día pensando incluso en Mischa, en sus sueños de poder cambiar el pasado y salvarla.

Entiende que algo debió suceder para que esté metido en esto. Porque sabe que es el único que está consciente de revivir cada día lo mismo.

Y por sobre todo comprende que necesita a Will Graham con vida. Que cada repetición le ha mostrado eso, el vacío que crece en su interior sin su presencia.

Se le va la jornada en eso hasta que su reloj de muñeca le indica, otra vez, las 12:00 horas.

-

-

-

Cuando abre los ojos piensa que hoy, en esta repetición, hará que Will sí lo elija.

No puede ser que después de tanto no sea su primera opción.

Pese a que una parte de él está entendiendo en cada oportunidad nueva que el nivel de dañó que le causó con sus manipulaciones y mentiras, con su propia clase de traición, puede ser la clave en el rechazo con el que es recibido; la mayor parte cree de manera fime en que se ha dado a conocer lo suficiente y le ha entregado también su propia transformación como para que no sea esclavo a su resentimiento.

Will debería estar agradecido de haber sido liberado de la caverna, del camino que Hannibal le abrió.

Una vez más al ir a la casa en el acantilado no se lleva consigo a Abigail, sino que la asesina. Está claro también a estas alturas que no quiere ser elegido por ningún otro motivo que no sea él mismo y que tampoco quiere a Will a causa de secuestrar a la muchacha.

Quiere ser su primera opción.

Pero aun así al tenerlo ahí en su cocina, ojos como siempre temblando y manos firmes en su pistola, no lo elige.

—Te llevaré conmigo —afirma, ensangrentado luego de su pelea con Jack, luego de matar a Alana con tanta facilidad (tan ciega, incluso al final, creyendo que su arma era suficiente). Camina hacia él, sabiendo ya con firmeza que Will no le disparará, incluso después de ver el cuerpo de la mujer a la que una vez tanto estimó—. Irás conmigo al fin del mundo, Will, hasta que entiendas tu propio cambio, hasta que estés preparado para tu libertad.

—No quiero eso —le dice, sacándole el seguro al revólver—, te di la oportunidad para que escaparás y aún con eso cometiste este baño de sangre solo para saciar tu maldito ego.

Niega con la cabeza—. Yo fui quien te dio la oportunidad para que fueras transparente conmigo, Will, el resto son tus consecuencias.

El azul de esa mirada con la que tanto ha soñado se empaña, una mueca adolorida en su boca—. Mataste a Abigail, a Beverly, a Alana, seguro que a Jack. ¿Destruiste toda mi vida y quieres que te lo agradezca?

El recuerdo de su traición, su mínimo agradecimiento, todo se suma en las palabras que proclama—. Creé un mundo para ti, Will, donde la taza se reconstruyó, donde podrías ver de nuevo a Abigail, segura de todo esto y de quienes querían arruinarla. Pero fuiste tú quien al final del día rompió las cosas doblando mi mano.

La expresión de Will se abre en shock, en horror tan real y renovando un sollozo, similar a cómo lo vio una vez en otra cocina, igual de tembloroso—. Como Miriam Lass, la tenías viva, ¡maldito hijo de perra! ¿Qué era? ¿Un juguete para hacerme bailar a tu ritmo?

—Somos monstruos, tú y yo. Su destrucción estaba escrita desde el momento en que la salvé, su vida solo continuaría si tu jugabas tu papel. Pero no quisiste hacerlo.

El rostro amado se quiebra todavía más, lágrimas mojando piel ya humedecida por la lluvia y puede ver cómo esos ojos se oscurecen mientras los nudillos se vuelven blancos con la fuerza que sostiene la pistola—. No te detiene nada, Hannibal, no sé qué quieres de mí cuando una vez pudiste tenerlo todo y lo botaste.

—Quiero que me elijas —le es sincero—, pero veo que eso no está en tu naturaleza. Entiéndelo Will, me iré de aquí y te llevaré conmigo y bien ahí sabrás qué tan grande es mi habilidad para lograr lo que me propongo. Entenderás en definitiva que tu participación debe ser a mi lado y junto al valor de explorar lo que liberó la crisálida. 

No se lo espera.

Por supuesto que no.

El suicidio siempre ha sido el enemigo.

Y es que piensa que Will sí le disparará en esta jornada, que detendrá su escape cuando da más pasos para acercársele, pero su querido corazón, impredecible, es más rápido que eso y en segundos la boca del arma está en su sien, su mirada tan muerta como en su peor estado de fuga—. Quieres que te elija —recapitula, barbilla tiritando y lágrimas cayendo—, cuando tú nunca me has elegido.

—¿No te di un regalo único? —murmura sabiendo que en el silencio es escuchado, calculando cómo desarmarlo y dejarlo inconsciente para llevárselo.

Las facciones de Will se vuelven, si es posible, inexpresivas salvo por la apariencia apenada de sus labios—. No, Hannibal, todo lo que has hecho ha sido por ti y para ti. No te mientas pensando en que quisiste darme algo —su mano empuja más el cañón contra su cabeza, volviendo blanca la zona por la presión—, pero descuida, yo sí te quitaré tu juguete favorito, doctor Lecter. Ya vienen por ti y te cazarán y te encerrarán y nunca más podrás meterte en mi mente.

Hannibal ha matado a cientos. Durante toda una existencia. Y ha visto morir a incluso más.

Él mismo le quitó la vida a Will, escuchando su respiración detenerse y siendo perseguido por su ausencia. Pero esto, el momento en que el gatillo es jalado, el sonido del impacto sordo ante el eco de la cocina y un cuerpo desplomándose; es desconocido.

Todo cobra rapidez cuando se hinca a su lado, estómago apretado al ver la mirada ida, la sangre saliendo de su boca, brotando del interior de su oído, del inmenso orificio que se origina entre sus preciosos rizos.

Lo empuja de costado y trata de tapar la herida sosteniendo entre sus dedos fragmentos de cráneo y sesos, nunca una visión así le ha parecido tan repugnante, tan enferma. Sus propias exhalaciones se entrecortan en desesperación, el recuerdo de su muerte anterior y la reacción que está teniendo ante esta. Se da cuenta de una manera muy lejana, sin sentido, que esto es lo que debe ser el shock.

Y no siente el tiempo pasar, ni siquiera cuando llega la policía y lo sacan de ahí.

Todo se vuelve un pozo infinito de ausencia.

Quiere quedarse acostado y no responder ante nada. Un profundo dolor apoderándose de quien es, de quien ha sido, una desesperanza inquieta y terrible que le quita cualquier significado a lo que han sido sus cimientos por décadas. 

-

-

-

Esa es la sensación con la que despierta, impensada en él.

 _Oh_ , si su yo de hace años pudiera verse ahora, destruido por sentimientos, perseguido por un corazón roto. Enfermo de desamor.

La imagen de la cabeza bañada en rojo de Will lo acompaña detrás de sus párpados; ese rostro compungido al entender que su crueldad no tiene límites, al comprender cuál sería su destino al quedarse con él.

Su respuesta tan notoria: preferiría la muerte que estar a su lado.

Es doloroso porque con cada día que se repite solo sabe más y más cuánto lo ama. ¿Cómo fue posible que se metiera tan dentro de su ser? ¿Qué calara tan hondo en el océano inmenso de nada que habita en su cuerpo sin que lo supiera?

No quiere matarlo. No quiere arrastrarlo contra su fuerza. No quiere empujarlo a la destrucción.

Solo quiere que lo elija.

Solo quiere que lo quiera.

 _No entiendo_ , piensa casi infantil, no pudiendo comprender el arco de emociones que surgen dentro de su corazón. Se da cuenta que la rabia que lo ha perseguido desde el momento en que supo de la traición lo ha abandonado; aquella ira justa y descontrolada, reemplazada por esta desazón.

Este gigantesco sufrimiento de no ser amado.

(Piensa en Franklyn y en su patetismo y se detesta por siquiera contemplar la comparación).

Pero Will y sus reacciones benévolas, pese a todo, permanecen todavía en su mente. Porque aún habiendo destruido su vida lo llama para avisarle y es incapaz de matarlo.

Aún sus ojos se arrugan por algo tan similar al cariño cada vez que lo ve, pintado al mismo tiempo de un profundo dolor.

¿Por qué entonces no se va con él?

En este nuevo ciclo decide dejar a Abigail en la casa en el acantilado y cuando tenga a Will en su cocina, lo convencerá de que la tiene con vida y lo llevará hasta ella. El problema es que también espera mucho, desperdiciando horas sintiendo lástima por sí mismo hasta recibir a Jack.

Todo sucede de la misma forma, incluso la llegada de Will, empapado y sosteniendo su fiel revólver. Y está a punto de hablar, de iniciar su discurso viendo esos ojos tan queridos cuando siente golpes en su estómago: el ardor de balas atravesarlo, una sensación desconocida pero similar a una fuerte quemazón.

No es la primera la que lo bota, sino que la segunda y la tercera, fijándose en que de alguna u otra forma al parecer Alana sí aprendió algo de defensa; seguro que plomos guardados en su maldito automóvil; y que sin Abigail eliminándola del tablero perdió el juego.

Se mira con incredulidad las heridas, cayendo con lentitud en el suelo, diagnosticándose a sí mismo y sabiendo la fatalidad porque sus órganos fallaran en cualquier momento mientras se desangra.

No es hasta ahí, cuando el sonido de la sangre en sus oídos baja, que escucha los gritos de negación, una sombra tapándole la luz de su cocina: el rostro de Will en un rictus de angustia y desesperación; torpes manos tratando de sellar las heridas.

—Irás a la cárcel, irás a la cárcel —le está murmurando, sus palmas pasando por uno a otro agujero como si con eso pudiera mantener la sangre dentro de su cuerpo.

—Will, Will, aléjate de él, ¡te iba a matar! —nota con un poco de esfuerzo que la figura de Alana trata de acercarse pero Will no le responde. Hannibal nunca se ha sentido tal centro de su atención.

Si tan solo no fuera porque se está muriendo.

—Mi querido Will —suspira, intentando levantar su palma y acariciar esas mejillas húmedas, pero todo su cuerpo se siente lento y languidecido.

—Hannibal, tienes que escucharme. Por la mierda, _te dije que te fueras_ —sus palabras salen en un hilo de voz disonante a lo frenética que es su mirada, sus manos abandonando la tarea inútil de salvarlo y tomando su rostro. Sus dedos están fríos y mojados, puede sentir incluso las durezas en las yemas pero solo le parecen lo más increíble que lo ha tocado.

Porque es la primera vez que Will lo hace.

—No te puedes morir así, te necesito tanto, _por favor_ —le está rogando, su voz haciéndose lejana. Siempre tan lejos su Will Graham, siempre lejos de él y lejos de su amor. Trata de contestarle, de decirle eso, decirle que lo ama, pedirle que no sea él quien lo deje.

Aunque solo cierra los ojos pensando _mañana_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;____;  
> Haciendo de Mizumono algo más angustioso, perdón!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que en este cap está la escena más gráfica de violencia que he escrito con hannigram, así que aviso antes por si las moscas.

Y pasan y pasan los días. Una semana de repeticiones se convierte en un mes, en dos. A veces todo termina de manera idéntica y otras, la jornada se torna más violenta. Detesta aquellas en que no busca a Will, donde no lo ve.

Algo que parece ser un monolito: Will nunca lo mata. Siempre termina incapaz de destruir su existencia, pese a sus acciones.

(Sí le disparó una vez para salvar a Abigail, más rápido en su actuar cuando Hannibal se la reveló antes, en su casa, buscando asesinarla ahí y ver qué haría.

Sí le disparó en otra ocasión, luego de ser acuchillado, aunque en la pantorrilla para evitar su huida.

Y en ese ciclo que no puede olvidar, luego de haber dejado el cuerpo de Alana cerca, asegurándole que se lo llevaría hasta hacerlo entender su conexión, Will apuntó contra su propia cabeza y es quizás la versión más desgarradora hasta el momento).

Hannibal tampoco lo ha vuelto matar.

Sí a todos los demás. Una vez, incluso se entregó al mismo Jack Crawford. 

Sin embargo a estas alturas se siente cansado y fastidiado, como una de sus marionetas más simples.

Porque con cada repetición se enfatiza un tema en común: la idea de necesitar a Will con él, pero quererlo con su consentimiento, por su propia decisión.

La idea de que no lo mire destrozado, con desilusión, con desesperanza. Quiere que lo mire aceptándolo, con confianza. La idea de no perderlo.

La semilla de una conclusión: quizás los caminos que ha elegido no han sido los más correctos, que tal vez, y esto es lo peor, lo perdió antes de que comenzara este nuevo juego.

Porque aquí está la gran epifanía tras ir comprendiendo tantas cosas sobre Will. Tras sacar su propia venda y observar la devoción entregada. Y es que es cansador ver el amor en esos profundos ojos azules; en su respiración llorosa, en su negación a dispararle, en el tono parco avisándole que huya, siempre; sin embargo nunca eligiéndolo para estar junto a él.

Es terrible contemplar que lo más probable es que sea él quien cometió un error.

(La posibilidad de que sea él quien cerró las puertas al rechazar un regalo del que no se fijó, que ignoró con la arrogancia que ha vivido toda su vida. Que al pensar y pensar en el ahora dejó pasar meses y meses donde podría haber cimentado puentes, donde podría haber marcado las huellas para entregar la seguridad de su propio afecto).

En esta nueva repetición decide hacerlo todo igual y ver si quizás la imitación es la clave. Así es cómo llega a ese momento que se ha hecho infinito en su cocina con Will pálido y mojado, observándolo con aquella mirada inquisitiva, labios formando un eco de impotencia.

Las palabras suenan como una reproducción al pronunciarlas con tanta claridad.

Pero ver a Will de nuevo ahí, tan hermoso como la primera vez y casi estremeciéndose bajo las gotas de lluvia, provoca que el filo de la cuchilla también tirite en su propia mano al salirse del guion y decirle—: Te tenía que ver una vez más, Will. Pese a todo no puedo dejarte atrás. Sin saber de qué modo ha sido posible que entres en mí y devores el frío que envuelve mi corazón. ¿Cómo podría irme sin querer grabarte de nuevo?

Y aun cuando su mirada está tan concentrada en aquel amado rostro no logra entender a tiempo la dilatación de las pupilas causada por sus palabras, la contorsión pequeña en las suaves facciones. Y como lo hizo la primera vez ahora lo toma entre sus brazos y rodea su espalda, acariciando su cabello; imposible no querer despegar la vista de sus rasgos, aguantar el pestañear solo para no perdérselo y con un simple movimiento de su mano sellarle el destino.

¿Podría Will no ser impredecible? Ha probado con cada ciclo reaccionar de manera diferente y aquí y ahora nunca ha sido más doloroso el cambio en su actuar. Porque esta vez no se deja destripar pero tampoco es que lo ataque. Sucede todo tan rápido: cómo Hannibal lo atraviesa con la cuchilla al tiempo que Will se le abraza para besarle la boca, enterrándose sin conocimiento el filo con profundidad.

Pareciera que esos segundos los observa desde lejos al igual que ocurrió en la única oportunidad en que le quitó la vida. Ahora se congela en el instante, entre la sensación de esos labios amados, tan llenos; su respiración, el sabor de su piel, la suavidad de sus rizos mojados; pero también el quejido que emite contra su propia boca por la penetración de la hoja; el líquido cálido que se escapa entre sus cuerpos y lo pesado que se vuelve al caer contra él.

La situación recupera intensidad al momento en que los segundos abandonan su paralización y Hannibal se arrodilla para sostener a Will y soltar el filo en el suelo, apretando la herida, tratando de contenerla mientras lo baja con tanto cuidado.

 _Ya no quiero esto_ , piensa, con algo que reconoce como desesperación. _No quiero este final_ , repite, escuchando los pasos de Abigail a su lado, hincándose para intentar ayudarlo.

Y Will ahí, su boca enrojecida y escupiendo sangre, ojos que siempre han lucido melancólicos resaltando entre la lividez de su tez—. Te cambié —tan simples sus palabras, tan terribles. Su tos se vuelve dolorosa y Hannibal sabe que no puede salvarlo cuando su mente tan habilidosa es incapaz de diagnosticar el nivel de daño. Reconoce que es profundo el corte, que en esta ocasión fue más al fondo de lo que debía cuando Will se le abrazó.

 _No_ , murmura sin detenerse, afirmando con manos enrojecidas la mandíbula que tanto ama, el cartílago de su oreja, su pelo. Casi se le tira encima, fijando su cabeza al sentirlo dejar de respirar, todo bañado en sangre. El vacío se arrastra desde su interior a sus extremidades y sabe que no quiero esto.

Y es que Will no responde a su voz. Y es que su mirada sigue abierta pero opaca, tan oscura cuando bajo su cocina siempre ha lucido verde.

 _No_ , es lo único que se cruza por su mente mientras se aprieta contra ese cuerpo tan querido, ignorando a Abigail, quedándose ahí. ¿Por qué no puede solucionar esto? El temor se apodera de sus vísceras ante la posibilidad de que éste sea el último ciclo; de que mañana despierte a un nuevo día donde el mundo es gris y en el que Will Graham no está para mirarlo con su entrecejo fruncido, no está para dedicarle un intento de sonrisa. Donde no puede tratar de hacerlo feliz.

(Y es peor que cuando lo vio volarse sus sesos, porque ahora de nuevo fue él. Fue su mano. Una vez más destruyó lo que, entiende, debió proteger).

¿Por qué ha sido así?

Podría haber evitado todo, haber prevenido su propia tragedia.

Sin embargo entiende que le falló en una primera instancia, que valoró más un juego sinsentido que la posibilidad de conexión real. Y que luego, cuando con su presunción creía que podría acercarlo de nuevo, tras sacarlo de la cárcel, que Will caería en sus redes sin nada más, no le dio tiempo sino que tests y otros tests, buscando probar su resiliencia y la oscuridad de su corazón, saber qué clase de bestia escondía su humanidad.

Debió haber tomado con manos seguras el hilo de amistad que le brindó. Recuerda su voz, tan destruida, confesándole en un ciclo sentado en su auto solo haber querido ser su amigo.

Y ahí vienen otras memorias, aquellas que desde que fue visitado para retomar la terapia con su postura tan cambiada, mantiene selladas: Will en su oficina, sonriendo con timidez ante una broma, desconcertado al sentirse comprendido; Will en su casa encogiéndose de hombros como un niño al ofrecerle desayuno; su mirada cálida después de manejar horas solo para entregarle un maldito vino.

Y recuerda su vulnerabilidad al dejarle caer la manta, tras vomitar la oreja con la que vulneró su garganta. Y su confianza inaudita al esconderse de la policía entre sus libros, pensando que podría ayudarlo. Todavía creyendo que Hannibal estaba de su lado.

 _Y ese fue mi regalo_ , piensa, tocando con dedos frenéticos las mejillas amadas, tan frías, esos labios tornándose azules, ignorando el llanto de la adolescente a su lado.

Cuándo escucha las sirenas no se digna a mover, el entumecimiento elevándose al resto de sus músculos. Recién lo hace cuando lo toman entre tres agentes, levantándose con dignidad sin dejar de mirar a Will siendo cargado en una camilla, tratando de retrasar sus pasos para no perderle de vista hasta que el plástico negro tapa su enfoque.

Y es aquella imagen la que lo persigue mientras lo esposan y lo sientan en una van. Las miradas con las que lo apedrean los policías no le afectan porque en su visión solo puede observar ojos azules nublados y sin vida. 

Y es el silencio de su infancia, aquella mudez la que lo acompaña por los pasillos, la que se queda con él paso a paso no dejándolo distinguir lo que ocurre, haciéndolo incapaz de que su mente funcione hacia el futuro porque todavía está atrapada en ese pequeño instante en su cocina.

Solo vuelve en sí al pasar una vez más a un cuarto minimalista antes de que lo hagan realizar la revisión de procedimientos. Y es así que lo ve de nuevo, el reloj marcando casi la medianoche, y es así que cierra los ojos y por primera vez en tantos ciclos solo desea y pide _por favor_.

-

-

-

* * *

Cuando siente los pasos en la galería los reconoce de inmediato. Es que ha sido la sombra que lo acompaña desde abandonar Baltimore. Y ahí, tener a Will Graham con la Primavera de fondo es la escena más espectacular que ha podido observar, llenándolo de amor infinito.

Por supuesto que no puede durar; el perdón de Will está atado con castigo, con el filo de su cuchillo. Frente a eso ¿de qué otra forma podría reaccionar?

Solo le queda extirparlo de su corazón.

Eliminarlo de su interior para poder vaciar por fin los pasillos y habitaciones de su palacio mental. Necesita amputar estos sentimientos, esta terrible compasión.

Debe consumirlo.

Así que lo trata con cuidado; la herida en su hombro, las que marcan su rostro. Lo limpia con la misma delicadeza con la que lo viste. Con la que lo amarra a la silla, tan drogado, sus párpados cayéndose y tapando esos preciosos ojos azules.

(Incluso en ese momento al servirle aquella anodina sopa, Will todavía es capaz de lanzarle uno de sus ácidos comentarios haciéndolo sonreír).

Y cuando llega Jack y lo tiene sentado en la mesa, una imitación de la cena que nunca fue, se permite respirar hondo para continuar con su plan. Para, al fin, tener paz una vez más.

Es interesante que al levantar la sierra y activarla, al comenzar a penetrar piel y hueso ahogándose con el fuerte olor a sangre y el sonido crujiente; su mente esté lejana como si participara de una forma abstracta de las acciones que toma su cuerpo. Escucha el grito desgarrador de Jack, los gemidos confundidos de Will, pero nada de eso lo detiene.

No es la primera vez que abre un cráneo de esta manera, aunque sí es la primera que planea comer lo que esconde.

Es al momento en que la sierra termina de enterrarse y salir por el otro lado, cortando todo lo necesario, que Hannibal siente los primeros temblores en sus manos. Suelta la herramienta en la mesa y con sus dedos toca los rizos que tanto adora, humedecidos por la sangre, para con cuidado levantar la parte superior de la cabeza.

Es una náusea intensa y desagradable la que lo ataca, nunca antes la ha padecido. Es que le aprieta las entrañas, lo hace casi botar en el mantel la pieza de cráneo que tiene entre sus manos. Con sus ojos libres de la furia febril solo puede ver los adormilados de Will pestañear de manera inútil y la grotesca imagen de su cráneo abierto, sus sesos al desnudo, le provoca espasmos en el estómago.

Se siente aturdido, la voz profunda de Jack sigue gritándole, insultándolo, enloquecido tras presenciar sus acciones. Lo tiene que callar, no soportando el ruido junto al disgusto que lo domina al punto de que toma la sierra y se la entierra en la garganta, seccionando sus cuerdas vocales de una, sus venas. Sabe que mata al agente pero de forma remota, no desperdiciando ni un segundo en pararse a mirarlo, preocupado de que sus manos vuelvan a estar firmes.

Pero no puede detener su vista en Will, no puede con la imagen que ha creado. No, necesita coser su cabeza pero sabe que no tiene las herramientas necesarias para lograr una lobotomía sin consecuencias.

¿Qué es lo que hizo? Se lleva los dedos temblorosos al rostro, a la boca, tratando de aguantar las arcadas.

Lo peor es que lo escucha balbucear confundido y temeroso, más aún al alejarse de su visión para ir a sus utensilios, su tono inquieto llamando por su nombre.

¿Qué mierda hizo?

No puede comérselo. Debió saberlo. No quiere deshacerse de él. Solo estaba tan sentido, tan furioso. No quiere matarlo.

 _Dios_ , sus manos no dejan de temblar y la voz de Will penetra sus pensamientos, el dolor al pronunciar su nombre aún tras someterlo a esta impensable tortura.

No encuentra lo que necesita, por supuesto que no, nunca pensó en llegar tan lejos. Su estupidez solo le permite tomar de la mesa lo que sacó de Will para ponerlo de nuevo sobre aquella horrible vista, tapándola. La mirada siempre perspicaz sigue desenfocada y sangre ha empezado a correr desde su nariz y boca.

—Will —solloza soltando los amarres que sostienen sus brazos. Trata de poner una mano en la mejilla humedecida, notando las lágrimas que no dejan de caer de esos queridos ojos—. Will.

Su vocabulario se ha visto reducido así, apocado por sus acciones.

Sin embargo lo que parece ser una pesadilla pasa a convertirse en un infierno cuando la puerta se abre de un golpe. Esos malditos hombres del cerdo de Mason entran sin miramientos, empujando todo a su paso, y la resistencia que pone no sirve de nada frente a los calmantes con los que es inyectado.

Lo último que ve es la silla de Will voltearse tras los movimientos, volviendo así la visión grotesca de cómo quedó su cabeza; la parte superior fragmentándose en pedazos con el golpe y su contenido, aquel interior que guarda quién es Will Graham, su bella mente y pensamientos, desarmándose en el suelo.

-

-

-

Lo que continúa sucede con rapidez. O puede que no. Hannibal dejó de poner atención al resto del mundo al momento en que perdió lo único que importaba.

Escaparse y asesinar es una respuesta obvia, olvidar las palabrerías de Alana quien cree tener el derecho a juzgar su clase de amor, ignorante del destino de Will y Jack en Italia (“¿así es cómo lo llamas? Un psiquiatra como tú debería reconocer que lo que sientes es una malsana y abusiva obsesión”, le aseguró con superioridad en la palidez de su amargo rostro).

En esos extraños meses que siguen, llenos de recuerdos y acciones, se da cuenta que es imposible superar a Will, imposible superar cómo lo asesinó y la visión de lo que hizo. Imposible superar su compañía, su cariño, sus conversaciones. Su completo entendimiento.

No puede dibujar su reflejo, su naturaleza imprevista, el color de su iris, el ángulo poco simétrico de sus labios sonriendo. No puede copiar sus diálogos, ni la poesía de sus oraciones ni menos la sequedad de su humor.

No puede imprimir su aroma ni su cercanía, el calor de su compañía.

Piensa, _debería estar aquí conmigo, cazándome, encontrándome_ , mientras se esconde en su viejo castillo, huyendo de nuevas memorias para refugiarse en la tortura de su pasado.

Y es así que repasa su cuaderno con las ecuaciones que escribió en Italia, iniciadas en su juventud en busca de rescatar a Mischa. Y el tiempo transcurre: caza sin grandioso arte, solo por supervivencia, arreglando lo suficiente la infraestructura ancestral para vivir.

Pasa días y noches en salas que se desmoronan, entre luciérnagas y piedra. Ahí ve a Will, victorioso, una sonrisa terrible en su bello rostro, llamándolo un imbécil.

Ahí ve a Will, whiskey en sus manos y pelaje de perro en su chaleco, diciéndole que se rinda.

Y ahí está Will, acostado en su cama, sonrojo en sus mejillas y pupilas dilatadas, hablándole de todo lo que pudo tener. Es Will, sentado a su lado, ojos cerrados mientras el silencio de mutua comprensión los acompaña.

Es eso al final, la terrible pérdida; de potencial, de posibilidades, de dicha y emoción.

De amor.

Hannibal quiere solo un momento más con él para decirle, _ven aquí, quiero aprender cómo amarte_. Quiere confesarle, _me has cambiado_. Quiere sollozarle, _quédate conmigo_.

Escribe y escribe, lee con desesperación desconocida sobre física y metafísica. No recuerda haber utilizado tanto su cerebro, preso ahora de esta necesidad, obsesionado con los que si, con el fantasma de Will Graham que no lo deja en paz.

Escribe y anota y anota y anota.

Y es así que lo logra. La ecuación mágica.

La reconversión de un día, de solo 24 horas para cambiar las cosas. Tantos hechos.

Solo que ahí, en el quid de la cosa, es una _tabula rasa_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch! Espero que les haya gustado este cap, queda solo uno para el final <3


	4. Chapter 4

En este nuevo ciclo, Hannibal despierta se prepara y viaja a Wolf Trap.

En lo que es un desamparado presente, tras tantas repeticiones, puede ser sincero consigo mismo y admitirlo: sé siente apagado y con la imperiosa necesidad de poner fin a lo que está pasando.

No es una sensación de la que esté acostumbrado. Vivir décadas placenteras con el control de cada detalle en su vida y en la de otros, con sus encantos y peculiaridades sin compromiso, con la rutina establecida de su poderío; no le han generado defensas para esta amargura.

Y es que algo así sintió en ese horrible momento cuando la traición de Will se hizo evidente. Solo que ahora es mil veces peor porque no sabe cómo resolverlo, cómo lograr que ambos terminen con vida y que al mismo tiempo Will se quede con él por su propia voluntad. 

No le importa que sean las 5:45 de la mañana. Ni que Will Graham se demore 15 minutos en abrirle, haciéndolo solo tras llamarlo a su celular.

Luce trasnochado y malhumorado, marcas de su almohada en la mejilla—. Si es que has venido a repetir los detalles de la cena puedes devolverte a tu pequeño palacio. Recién me había logrado quedar dormido.

Pese a su actitud lo hace pasar a la sala, poniendo su tetera y sacando el té verde que él mismo le regaló hace un tiempo.

Hannibal se sienta y tomando una respiración parsimoniosa se decide por la transparencia—. Podrás pensar que lo que diré es uno más de mis subterfugios, Will, pero es solo la sincera verdad. Sé lo que ocurrirá en las próximas horas. Llevo repitiendo este día por 82 ciclos.

Will no se inmuta ante la revelación, el silencio estirándose hasta que se levanta con calma al sonido del agua en ebullición, preparando sus infusiones. Tras más de ese silencio y entregando ambas bebidas, vuelve a sentarse pero al notar algo en su rostro le dice—: ¿No es una metáfora?

—No.

Will pestañea unas cuantas veces, su ceño frunciéndose un poco—. ¿Me estás diciendo que crees estar en un _loop_ temporal?

—Estoy viviendo las mismas 24 horas —confirma.

Lo ve rascarse la quijada luego de beber de su taza—. Podría haberse tratado de una metáfora, qué vamos, repetir un día como este, yo mismo ni he podido dormir pensando en qué pasará.

—Estás trabajando con Jack para cazarme.

Un carraspeo. Will deja el té en la mesa pero no se mueve más, sus ojos lucen más despiertos, depredadores—. ¿Es eso lo que has venido a decirme en realidad?

Hannibal niega con un gesto de su cabeza, no queriendo desperdiciar tiempo en una discusión que ha entendido es inútil—. No es tu objetivo matarme y aún en este precipicio tienes dudas de a quién traicionarás. No, Will, he venido porque eres mi constante de vida, solo tus acciones me afectan con tal profundidad. 

Will sonríe sin humor—. Podrás perdonar que no crea que mi injuria hacia ti es recibida tan solo con esas palabras. Esperaría una herida de igual valor.

—He visto demasiadas veces cómo terminan mis reacciones, consecuencias de las que me alegro no tener que despertar para asumirlas. Venirte a ver y confesarte esto es un alivio.

Los labios de Will se arrugan en cuestionamiento, al igual que su frente—. ¿Estás viviendo el día de la marmota?

¿Qué tiene que ver una tradición norteamericana sobre el cambio de estación en esto? Will capta su confusión, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿La película de Bill Murray?

Condenado chiquillo, trayendo su horrorosa cultura popular a lo que ha sido una tortura en un infierno más que dantesco.

Su maldito Will Graham, cómo no quererlo.

—Me temo que sí —contesta, sin evitar elevar las comisuras de sus labios, extrañando tanto conversar así con él.

—Qué jodida mierda, Hannibal, por Dios. Ya creía que alucinarte como un maldito monstruo no se podía poner peor.

A pesar de sus quejas escépticas lo escucha sin repulsión hacia lo que relata: las veces que lo ha asesinado. Eso sí, se levanta furioso y le encesta un puñetazo en la mejilla al confesarle lo de Abigail, encerrándose en el baño y solo saliendo tras unos minutos, mirada enrojecida y furiosa, pero aun poniéndole atención. 

Pasan toda la temprana mañana así, hilando los hechos, cambios y eventos, causas y consecuencias. 

—Me dijiste que a veces te gustaba ver las cosas romperse y pensar en cómo repararlas.

Es verdad—. Tras perder a mi hermana pasé muchos años divagando sobre el tiempo y nuestro rol en aquel círculo, entre oportunidades y fórmulas.

Will lo observa con interés—. Si hay alguien que podría incluso joder al tiempo, eres tú, doctor Lecter. Aunque mi entendimiento de la ciencia detrás me es mucho más limitado, me he es claro que algo hiciste para quedar en esta situación, viendo que eres el único que nota los cambios.

—Tengo la misma impresión de que este juego lo he creado pero he agotado mi imaginación en qué hacer diferente, solo entiendo que en ti miente mi objetivo. Te he matado y te he llevado conmigo, te he obligado a cambiar de parecer para que me sigas al infierno y te he abandonado acá. ¿Crees que es esta mi condena?

Los ojos de Will siguen serios hasta arrugarse en las bordes, sus labios dibujando una sonrisa como si ese humor negro que siempre ve en todas partes también lo encontrara acá—. Eres tan melodramático, Hannibal —su voz suena más cálida de lo que ha estado desde hace tanto como si lo atravesara una epifanía—. Algo en ti cambió; no eres el mismo con el que cené anoche. Escúchame ¿No fue acaso decisión de Perséfone comerse esas horribles pepas?

Frunce el entrecejo, confundido—. Me parece que tu analogía, por muy bien personificada que esté hacia nuestros roles, no viene al caso.

Will suspira, cerrando los ojos—. ¿Y si el tema está en que te mantengas pasivo por una vez en la vida, sin maquinar nada, sin manipulaciones, sin esperar a que todo salga como quieres y me dejas decidir?

—Will, eres la criatura más impulsiva y menos decisiva que conozco. 

—Puede ser —contesta, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero siendo justos, me has guiado por un horrible juego en el que no pedí participar y en que todas mis opciones han sido pésimas. Me has pedido aceptarte cuando eres quien violó mi confianza y seguridad, Hannibal. Mataste a Beverly y tantos más y lo seguirás haciendo; continúas incluso hasta ahora ocultando información y poniendo a prueba cada uno de mis pasos.

Aprieta los labios, sintiendo la herida del rechazo que no ha cerrado propiciada por la única persona que ha hallado su corazón palpitante, su negro interior. 

Pero Will lo mira con emoción aun en sus bellos rasgos—. Y pese a eso, a todo lo que me dicta mi conciencia y mi entendimiento de la justicia, a mi propio sentido de moral; quiero estar junto contigo. Solo tú puedes ver en mi algo radiante, solo yo veo en ti a una persona. Y no sabía, o al menos, no he podido saber qué haría en esa cena, soñando con tantos escenarios. Lo que se espera de mí y lo que deseo, todo hundiéndome como cadenas arrastrando un barco.

—¿Y podrías elegirme, libre de factores decisivos?

Esa sonrisa que tanto aprecia y que nunca ha podido recrear se levanta en el rostro de Will—. ¿Y podrías aceptarme como soy, aquí y ahora? ¿No esa bestia asesina que buscaste pero tampoco quien se mantuvo ignorante hasta llorar por tu manipulación?

Y Hannibal piensa en la extensión de días y días, en un cuerpo frío entre sus brazos, en despertar con desazón. Piensa en la agonía de volverse tan terriblemente consciente de su soledad y en el máximo deseo por ser conocido al encontrar a quien podría amarlo. Piensa en esta increíble e inconveniente compasión.

—Nada más de crisálidas —afirma conmovido—, nada más de esta carrera por probarte a ti y a tu resiliencia. Te quiero conmigo, Will, es mi única constante, aún en aquellos días en los que te rompí. No sé cómo hacer esto, en mi vasto conocimiento, pero quiero amarte, aún con mi propia oscuridad.

Y Will estira su mano hasta tomar la suya, acariciando con timidez sus nudillos—. No quiero seguir mintiéndonos, Hannibal. De alguna terrible forma en mi búsqueda por engañarte volví a querer tu compañía. No nos quedaremos a cenar ni mataremos a Jack ni nos llevaremos a Abigail, suficiente entre los dos le hemos hecho. Esta vida que forjamos será desde cero, una absolución y un renacimiento.

Asiente, conforme con los términos, dando vuelta su mano para apretar la amada, tocar esos dedos callosos—. Será cómo lo decidas, Will.

Y la sonrisa preciosa que recibe es respuesta suficiente para saber que esto será diferente.

-

-

-

El resto del día pasa así: Will empaca sus cosas y escribe una nota para Alana, despidiéndose por casi una hora de sus perros, incapaz de no llevarse a Winston y Buster (“Buster puede portarse bien cuando debe y para eso tiene a su hermano”); van a Baltimore y Hannibal se lleva solo lo que necesita, ya acostumbrado a escapar después de tantas repeticiones.

En el auto, recién da la hora de almuerzo cuando están listos—. Sé que te habría gustado una comida de despedida —le comenta Will, no sin un encogimiento—, pero entre antes hacemos todo, antes podemos respirar con calma.

—Antes de comenzar una vida como prófugos —responde mientras conduce hacia la casa donde mantiene a Abigail.

—No tan así.

Lo mira por el contorno de sus ojos, observando que luce satisfecho consigo mismo—. ¿Te refieres a que puedo volver a repetir el mismo día?

Will cruza los dedos en su regazo, girando su rostro hacia sus perros durmiendo en el asiento trasero—. No, tengo completa fe en que esta será tu última repetición. Me refiero a que nuestra huida, si es bien jugada, puede tratarse de la dramática historia del _affaire_ entre un paciente y su psiquiatra, una muy mal manejada investigación y una pizca de infidelidad. 

_Oh,_ con esa descripción le es fácil suponer lo que se trama—. Jack no tiene pruebas contra mí y no hay evidencia ni en mi casa ni en mi oficina, de eso ya nos encargamos.

Will asiente—. Nada de nada. Estábamos siendo cercados por el FBI de hecho, sin permiso para tomar acción contra ti. Y yo vengo saliendo de lo que es un tremendo episodio traumático, negligencia total del sistema de justicia y de mi propia institución, además de una enfermedad autoinmune que podría haberse tratado antes si no hubiera recibido tanta presión laboral. Y bueno, Alana puede dar por sentada que nuestra relación de por sí era más cercana de lo que debería haber sido.

—Arrancamos por amor, por el acoso insistente del FBI hacia nosotros y lo sórdido de nuestra relación: una ruptura total de mi práctica sanitaria al enamorarme de un expaciente que me acusó de asesinato e incluso trató de matarme.

—Habrá un escándalo pero no uno donde tú nombre rime con tu crimen, precisamente. 

Tan travieso y manipulador como siempre ha sabido que lo es.

-

-

-

El reencuentro de Will con Abigail, por primera vez Hannibal lo nota por su propia significancia y no pensando en cómo lo afectará. Pese al vago interés que podría sentir hacia la adolescente, sus emociones siguen enmudecidas y solo despertando por Will.

Una parte de él cree que podrían haber sido una familia, pero el porcentaje mayor prefiere continuar el camino que le ha sido planteado, entendiendo también que Abigail Hobbs es un fragmento de lo peor de su relación. Que no puede seguir manipulándolo a través de los designios que tiene con la muchacha, que eso nunca habría traído su verdadera cercanía por ser solo una parodia de lo que tendrá ahora que aceptó su propio cambio.

Will la abraza con tanto cuidado y Abigail se le apega, como una niña, temerosa y traumatizada, tantos meses sin mayor contacto humano. La mirada agria y furiosa que le dedica Will la ignora, ya seguro de que su mutua dependencia no será debilitada por esto.

Abigail los mira confundida cuando le explican—. Es tu decisión qué puedes hacer ahora, si quieres huir a algún lado —dice Will, todos sentados en el salón.

—Jack Crawford sigue sospechando de mí —murmura, ojos en el piso.

Hannibal se permite sonreír de manera enigmática—. El mundo es un lugar inmenso y nadie piensa en que sigues con vida, Abigail. Bien puedes decidir retomar tu tiempo en cualquier parte. Dinero no te hará falta —y lo que sigue lo afirma con total seriedad—. Pero debes entender que esto que ha ocurrido, que nuestro involucramiento, no puede ser revelado. Mi agenda no es lineal y tus acciones pueden tener graves consecuencias.

La observa tragar, labios apretándose—. Lo sé, entiendo. Lo que yo hice —se rasca un párpado interrumpiéndose, barbilla temblorosa—, tampoco quiero eso, quiero una nueva oportunidad.

Will le entrega compasión con sus palabras—. Nosotros debemos irnos hoy, podemos sacarte y separarnos cuando nos encontremos lejos.

Abigail cabecea con lentitud, sus manos soltándose luego de tenerlas apretadas—. Eso quiero, no sé, mi español no es tan malo, quizás pueda ir a Latinoamérica.

Comen una cena sencilla, solo un lomo saltado, y aunque es tensa, lo es mucho menos de la que habría sucedido en otro tiempo y con otro tercer participante.

Después, ya en la sala y con Abigail en su dormitorio, Will lo acompaña, ignorando el sitial y sentándose en el borde de la ventana, minutos para dar la medianoche. Hannibal lo mira, saciando su necesidad con su presencia—. No pusiste negativa en contra de lo que le dije a Abigail.

Will estira su cuello, un poco de resignación en su cuerpo—. Por supuesto que no quiero que la amenaces, con todo lo que ya le hiciste, a lo que la sometiste. Pero también sé que al elegirte y elegir este camino tendré que hacer sacrificios —sus ojos se vuelven afilados al proseguir—, pero solo los que esté dispuesto, Hannibal. Esto será una asociación de iguales.

—Lo será, Will —asegura, levantándose de su asiento para ir hasta donde él, apoyándose también del borde y observando el mar, imaginando las olas golpear las rocas lejanas—. Estamos suspendido aquí, al lado del Atlántico. Estás conmigo, tras haberlo escogido así, tras haber yo decidido dejarte libre a tu voluntad, confesando mi interior.

—¿Creíste alguna vez que podría pasar esto?

Sopesa la respuesta solo unos segundos—. Una vez. Lo creí pero bajo otros parámetros; cuando pensé que podría doblegarte, moldear una versión que vi en tu afiebrada locura, y después, cuando te presentaste ante mí cambiado, mostrándome tu capacidad. Pero esas no habrían sido las rutas que me habrían llevado a este momento, a tenerte. Debía comprender mi propia capacidad para sentir y solo así ser consciente de lo lejos que te encontrabas.

Will ladea su rostro, sus ojos se ven mucho más claros bajo la luna, joviales—. También pensé una vez que podríamos estar así, pero solo eran sueños idealistas de quién creí que eras. Me pasé tantos meses llenos de amargura, recorriendo mis memorias de ti, de quien fingiste ser. Pero me topé con el mismo hombre vestido de bestia al iniciar mi propia cacería porque supe que el monstruo que tanto me dañó era quien antes me ofreció compañía. Y creí que sería imposible porque yo nunca valdría lo mismo para ti.

Su mano tiembla un poco al levantarla para posarla en una de esas mejillas como lo hizo en tantas repeticiones. Pero esta vez Will acerca su cabeza, bajando sus párpados, moviendo su cuerpo hasta presentarlo con lo que casi podría ser un abrazo—. No estaba listo para tenerte y para que me tuvieras. Lo que siento por ti sigue siendo igual de desenfrenado y obsesivo, alimentado por quien soy, pero es puro, lo más puro que tengo en mí para ofrecer, que me somete y me obliga hoy a querer verte feliz. Verte bien por mí y para mí.

Will sonríe, elevando ambos manos para sostenerse de sus hombros, facciones abiertas por sus confesiones—. Un pacto mutuo para ignorar lo peor en cada uno para seguir disfrutando lo mejor —asegura con humor—. Sé lo que eres y sé quién soy. Sé que seguirás siendo terrible, a veces conmigo, pero sé cuánto te necesito, cuánto me habría roto perderte esta noche. Sé que quizás no quiera matar nunca o que tal vez sí encuentre mi designio, pero por sobre todo, Hannibal, entiendo que te quiero, que te he querido y que seguro lo seguiré haciendo hasta nuestras muertes.

Tomar esta vez él su boca no es difícil, es algo que ha querido hacer por tanto, tanto tiempo. La castidad de su acción, de solo sentirlo cerca, se vuelve apasionada, sucumbiendo ante el sabor de Will, ante la fuerza en que se siente acogido, el ímpetu con el que es correspondido. Se besan y se besan y no es hasta que Will con dificultad logra detener el beso, que lo mira con interrogantes.

—Hannibal, espera —le dice, lamiéndose esos condenados labios—, la hora, maldita sea, la hora.

 _Oh_.

Su reloj marca las 0:56 horas.

Will ríe, abrazándolo con fuerza—. Sabía que con lo verbosos que nos ponemos entre nosotros se nos iría el tiempo sin notarlo.

Es tan cliché lo que piensa que no lo verbaliza pero es como si un peso se levantara de su pecho permitiéndolo respirar tranquilo y, con todas sus fuerzas, volver a devorar esa boca que tanto ama, prometiéndose esperar con él la llegada de un nuevo amanecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí llegó el final! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo. Tengo todavía otros WIPs y oneshots en espera así que me verán de nuevo jajaja

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy muy contenta de publicar este fic!! es uno de los WIP que tenía y que ya completé a grandes rasgos! así que me aseguré de que tenga fin antes de subirlo jejeje. Mi intención es que no me gane la impaciencia por actualizar y hacerlo una vez a la semana, ya sea los jueves o los viernes...  
> Espero mucho que les sea de su agrado, cada capítulo será de entre 2 a 3 mil palabras que creo que es lo más cómodo más o menos. Gracias por leer, sus kudos y comentarios son maravillosos y un verdadero alimento (Quote aquí de Dante plis jaja)


End file.
